Death
History Death has existed as long as any living thing in the Multiverse -- he came into being when life itself began for the oldest of the Higher Powers. Death believes he will be the last existing creature in the Multiverse as well -- claiming he will reap God one day. He created Reapers and Angels of Death to serve him and help him maintain the flow of life of death. At some point, Death was imprisoned beneath what would one day be the United States of America in Death's Coffin. The Heavenly Host released him briefly in 2300 BCE to unleash a massive flood, which had the potential to wipe out most of the humans alive at the time. He was soon imprisoned again, though before this occured he created a new ring in order to empower a mortal as a Horseman of Death. This was inspired by the actions of his brother War, who had already done so, and was done to ensure that death itself could never be disrupted despite his imprisonment. At some point after this, Alastair came to possess Death's Scythe -- it was likely not given as a gift, despite the demon's claims. Once freed from Lucifer's Cage, Lucifer magically bound the rings of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse to him so that he could use their powers to create the Apocalypse. In December of 2009 CE, Lucifer released Death from his prison. Before Death could destroy Chicago, however, Dean Winchester found him. Relieved to be free, Death relinquished his ring to Dean. Powers & Abilities *Near Omnipotence - the oldest and most powerful of not only the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse but all of the Endless, Death's power are virtually limitless. *Near Omniscience - due to his incredible age, Death knows virtually everything there is to know about the Multiverse. *Immortality and Invincibility - Death does not age and cannot be killed in any way. *Resurrection - Death is capable of restoring life to any being. *Memory Manipulation - Death can block memories of the afterlife in beings he has restored to life. *Necrokinesis - Death can instantaneously kill any living being. *Teleportation - Death can instantly transport himself from one location to another. *Invisibility - Death can only be seen when he desires it, and does not always even have a physical or visible form. *Weather Manipulation - Death can cause massive natural disasters. *Supernatural Perception - Death can see the true nature of any being. *Apporting - Death can someone Death's Scythe to him instantly. *Terrakinesis - Death can cause earthquakes with his mere presence, if he so chooses. *Thermokinesis - Death can cause his scythe to burn to the touch. Weaknesses *Death's Scythe -- Death's Scythe can kill all living beings, including Death itself. Equipment *Death's Ring - like all Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death possesses a mystical ring which focuses his powers. Unlike the others, Death is not weakened by the loss of his ring, however it can grant powers to a mortal who wears it. *Death's Scythe - a powerful weapon wielded by Death and bound to him, it is capable of killing any being. *Death's Suitcase - an old-fashioned medical bag in style, this bag is capable of carrying souls. Appearances Supernatural *"Faith" (mentioned only) *"Death Takes a Holiday" (mentioned only) *"Abandon All Hope..." (unseen) *"Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid" (unseen) *"Two Minutes to Midnight" Source Death is derived from his appearances in the series Supernatural and is influenced in part by The Sandman series from DC Comics. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Secondary Villains Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Endless Category:Historical Figures Category:Genderfluid Characters